


The First Kiss

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Davos is suspicious, F/M, First Kiss, Jon seeks answers, Old Married Couples Arguing, Sansa is being a little sneaky, trying to protect Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt from Tumblr from abi117:<br/>Hi! Could you write Jon and Sansa's first kiss in the show? Season 7 or season 8, whenever you think it will happen and whatever the situation is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

Jon watched Sansa send a raven out and wondered if it was to Littlefinger. It was possible, though she did keep several correspondences with the houses in the North. 

Still, the uncertainty of who she was sending a letter to rankled. And it was all Davos’s fault. Davos thought Sansa might be working against him out of spite for not receiving any credit for how she'd saved the day during his battle with Ramsay. Jon immediately told Davos no, Sansa was his sister and wouldn't do anything like that. 

"It's your soft spot for her that could end up being your downfall," Davos had warned him. 

"She's my sister, Davos. I don't want to think that my sister who helped us get here would do something to then harm me!"

"Your love for her is blinding you, Jon."

Jon had narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Why do I feel there is something more to this? Something you're trying to get at? Just say it."

"You're in love with her, Jon, and she's going to kill you if you don't take the blinders off!"

That had stunned him. It also made him turn red because it was true. He was in love with Sansa, had been for quite some time now but he'd thought he'd hidden it well. Apparently, he hadn't. Did everyone know? 

"Deal with your feelings for her, Jon, before she ruins you." Davos had left him alone after that warning. Left him to contemplate the possibility that the woman he had grown to love as more than just his sister, could possibly have it out for him. It shattered his heart to think about. She was first and foremost his family. She couldn't do such a thing, could she? She wasn't power-hungry like the Lannisters and everyone else who wanted to sit on that damn Iron Throne. All Sansa wanted was to be at home in Winterfell. And she had said herself that only a fool would trust Littlefinger. Unless they had some elaborate plan and he was just a pawn in it? But then why would she send a raven out where anyone could see her and inquire what she was doing?

"Sansa, a word?" Jon said as he came up to her. 

She turned, smiling at him, and his heart clenched. He loved that smile. He lived and fought and breathed for that smile. As soon as she saw the look on his face, her smile faltered. "Of course. The Godswood?"

"Please," he said briskly, and started for it, letting her fall into step behind him. 

Once they reached the quiet and the stillness of the Godswood, Jon turned to her and found her so close she knocked into him. She laughed airily. "Sorry!"

Jon steadied her with both hands on her shoulders and peered at her, wanting to see if he could see...something in her eyes. Something that told him she wasn't betraying him. That she was on his side, that they were working together. That possibly, perhaps, hopefully...maybe? she loved him too?

"What's wrong, Jon?" she asked, peering at him in concern. 

"Sansa, I...who did you send a raven to?"

She sighed and made a sour face. "Littlefinger."

"Why?"

"He asks for reports on what's happening here."

"And you tell him?"

"I tell him enough."

Jon sighed. "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't tell him everything. He doesn't need to know anything, really, but I tell him some things - small things. Just enough to keep him quiet and away from us."

"Why do you even do that much?"

"Because we need the armies of the Vale on our side and until I can figure out a way to get rid of him altogether, I do not want to make an enemy of him."

"Do you fear him?"

She heaved a sigh and sat down upon the nearest flat rock. "Yes, I do. In a way. He's a dangerous man with power. My fear has been since you were named King in the North, he would try to harm you. He hasn't said it outright that that's what he plans to do, but I saw the look on his face in that room when they were chanting for you and I feared for you."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

She looked up at him, blinked. "I suppose I wanted to handle it? I don't -- I don't know."

"Davos thinks you wish me harm. That you're jealous I was named King in the North and you're plotting with Littlefinger."

Sansa arched a brow and her eyes narrowed. "And what do you think? Do you believe him?"

Jon opened his mouth to reply in the negative but no sound came out. He tried again. "I - Sansa, I just--"

"I don't believe you!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "Do you honestly think I would betray you? You're my brother; you’re my _family_.”

He scowled at her. “What am I supposed to think when you and Baelish are sending ravens back and forth like you’re bloody pen pals?”

“And Davos whispering in your ear about how I’m filled with evil intent.”

“He thinks you’re jealous of me for being named the King and you not being named Queen.”

When he saw the tears in her eyes, he cursed himself. He rushed forward to assuage her, to take her in his arms and hold her, but she quickly darted back away from him. He stood there, utterly crushed. Sansa had never rebuffed him like that. She always accepted his hugs. His lips on her forehead and on the top of her head…her cheek. 

His gaze drifted to her lips. That was where he really wanted to kiss her. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I do trust you. I—”

“No, you don’t. If you trusted me we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Jon hung his head. She was right. And yet… “I wish you would have told me you were writing him.”

“I wanted to keep you separate from him. I want him to think that…that what Davos thinks is true.”

“You are leading him to believe you’re against me?”

“In a way, yes, I’m allowing him to think he can convince me—”

“Sansa!” Jon shouted incredulously. “Why?!”

“To protect you, you idiot!”

“I don’t need your protecting!” he shouted again, this time shortening the distance between them. 

“Yes, you do! You don’t think you do, but you do. I know how Littlefinger works, I know his devious little mind, you don’t. I need to know if he is planning any sort of deception so I can stop him!”

“I don’t want you to talk to him any longer, Sansa—”

“You’ve protected me, Jon. Let me do the same for you!”

It struck Jon then how truly glorious Sansa looked when she was angry. He’d noticed it before, of course, but here in the Godswood with snow falling around them, her red hair a competition for the red of the Weirwood leaves, and her blue eyes blazing with fire – 

_Gods_. She was _magnificent_. And he loved her. Loved her so much it hurt. 

Jon leaned down and kissed her, mindful not to grab her and scare her. He kept his hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching into fists. She tasted like honey and Sansa and home. And he wanted more. He leaned in more, bringing his body in full contact with hers. He risked a hand on her hip. 

Sansa tore her mouth away and stared at him in shock, chest heaving. 

“I love you,” he croaked. “I love you so much, Sansa, and I can’t… I can’t stand the idea that you could end up hurt by him.”

“I can’t stand the idea of you being hurt by him either,” she whispered. 

“I won’t be. Maybe instead we could work together?”

She nodded, still looking rather struck dumb. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I kissed—”

He never got to finish for Sansa pressed her mouth to his, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t be sorry,” she murmured and then kissed him again. “Don’t ever be sorry for that.”

Jon let out a sound – a cry of joy perhaps – and crushed his mouth to hers. He pushed her back against the tree and there they stayed for quite some time, mouths fused together.


End file.
